koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.160.196.47
Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to . ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 03:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Important Note You're not supposed to add every single campaign a character participated in on the significant battles section. Rather, they're reserved only for historical events a particular individual had any relevance in. Also, the games are not exactly a good indicator since they tend to take liberties on which officer appears in what stage and are somewhat inaccurate compared to the original source. Humble Novice (talk) 16:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know where you get this notion of Zhou Fang belonging to Wei since his defection is nothing more than a ruse. So please, don't try to categorize him as a Wei NPC anymore unless you want the administrator to deal with you accordingly. Humble Novice (talk) 05:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Please do not arbitrarily add Other character categories to articles. These are based on the factions they belong to in the Dynasty Warriors series. Kyosei (talk) 07:10, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Please stop adding categories to any NPC officers at last. Only add categories of forces appearing in their faction list, which should have already been done for most officers anyway. - Hero of Chaos (talk) 18:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Please stop getting into edit wars with the other editors here on the wiki and ignoring the reasons why your edits are not acceptable. This is your final warning before I unfortunately feel I have to permanently ban you from editing here. You're being more disruptive than helpful. Kyosei (talk) 21:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC)